Desert Storm
by imabookworm815
Summary: Operation Desert Storm: Sergeant Seeley Booth was captured and tortured. His first assignment back is to stand guard over an Anthropology professor and his grad students, sent to identify bodies. One of those students is Temperance Brennan. Please Review.
1. Part 1

Part 1

Booth awoke to a dull throbbing pain in his chest, he was surrounded by darkness. He took a deep breath and he swore, it felt like he had cracked them all over again. As the pain receded his mind scrambled to piece together what was happening to him, people said ignorance was bliss, but in the army ignorance meant death. Images of a night filled with gunfire flooded his mind. He could hear Peter shout out that he had lost his weapon. He yelled at him to stay down and hold on. He had crawled to Peter and shielded him with his own body while trying to get off as many shots as possible. He remembered the whistling of a mortar shell and the flash of light and the initial bang and then silence that accompanied the explosion. Then there was nothing, he had no idea if Peter had survived or even where he was. However, his gut told him it was nowhere good.

Booth slid his body off the hard cot to sit on the floor, careful to avoid using his arms as that would hurt his chest even more. He looked around what he know recognized as a cell. Even in the dark, the heat was unbearable. He was sticky with what he realized was sweat and blood, which had saturated the bandage wrapped around his chest. Good, he thought, they don't know I'm a sniper, you don't bother bandaging someone if they're headed to the executioner anyways. They'll be coming to interrogate me soon, gotta block out the pain.

Just as he managed to slow his pulse down, a bright light came on and the door opened. Right on time, I wonder what tactic they're going to use to break me. Booth knew them all, he had to, a few of years ago, he was the one coming through the cell door.

His jailer was a tall, fit, older man, he reminded Booth of the sharif from the Rock the Casbah video. He entered and made his way to Booth, and covered his face with a sack. Well, I guess it's not going to be the "I'm on your side" approach, thought Booth as he was forced to his feet and led from his cell to what he supposed would be the interrogation room. With the sight impaired, his sense of smell was heightened and he could smell the stale rosewater smell that was common among the pious but unwashed. His interrogator sat him down in a metal chair and his hands were tied behind his back, forcing his ribs to spread again and Booth to hiss in pain.

His interrogator started with the classic, rapid fire questioning, hoping to catch him off guard and reveal something. Booth knew better than to answer anything beyond his name, rank, and serial number. As the days progressed the interrogator went thorough every tactic in the book. He couldn't get very far as Booth refused to offer anything more.

"It is futile to withhold information Seeley" he would sneer, "Your comrades have given us what we need. It is in your best interest to collaborate with them."

Then the beatings started, he could handle being hit in the head and even his chest, but for some reason the feet were the worst. Maybe it was because he wasn't expecting to be hit there. They would tie him to his cot and beat the soles of his feet. Sometimes he would get hit with pipes and sometimes it was sections of fire hose. His interrogator wouldn't even ask questions, he was just taking out all his anger and frustration on Booth. When the beatings got so bad, he would lose consciousness and have strange dreams. Sometimes they were nightmares, where his interrogator would be replaced by his father who would then turn into himself.

Other times, God would prove merciful and give him comfort. He dreamed about the family he would one day have, there was a boy with curly blond hair, he would come running to him and Booth could see him clearly. Followed by a woman with auburn hair and gray-blue eyes. He would wake up with the feeling of being loved, it didn't matter that he could no longer recall them with detail, he knew who they were, his wife and son.

These dreams were what helped Booth hold on. One night after a particularly harsh beating, Booth was in his dream refuge when suddenly the door to his cell slammed open. Flashlights streamed into the cell. Booth shot up on the cot despite the pain. He squinted at them and realized they were on his side, they were here to rescue him.


	2. Part 2

Part 2

Temperance followed her Anthropology professor, Michael Stires off the plane; this was a big opportunity for her. Michael had been asked to come and identify the remains left by an Iraqi SCUD missile at a US Army Barracks in Saudi Arabia, and he had brought along nine of his best grad students.

Michael led the way to the helicopter that was waiting to take them to the outpost where the barracks had been, on the border with Kuwait. There were three men in fatigues waiting for them.

"Professor Stires, I'm Staff Sergeant Hank Luttrel, this is Sergeant Booth, and Corporal Parker, we're with the 75th regiment. We'll be escorting you to the site, where the rest of my squad waits."

Michael climbed in and Temperance and the rest of the grad students followed. The rangers climbed in behind them and they set off. A couple of hours later, they were approaching the ruins of the barracks. After the helicopter had left, they were led to the mess tent, where the rest of the squad was waiting.

Staff Sergeant Luttrel addressed the twenty people in the tent. "These barracks were hit by an Iraqi SCUD missile two weeks ago. It's estimated that there were 27 casualties; the army has decided to move the troops that were here to a safer location. Meanwhile, those soldiers need to be identified so they can be sent home to their families. That's where you come in Professor Stires. We are not expecting any trouble now but it's better to be safe than sorry which is why my squad is here." Luttrel looked at each of the students present, "No one is to go off alone, you will be accompanied by one of my men at all times." Luttrel finished off his safety speech and everyone went off to set up their quarters.

The next day they began examining the remains. Michael would check up on his students periodically, spending extra time with Temperance even though she needed the least help. In fact, they talked more like colleagues than student and teacher. As he left to continue his own work, she noticed one of the sergeants smirking at her.

"Is there something funny?"

"Nope."

"You were smirking at me. Do you have a problem with me?'

Booth looked at the girl who was calling him on his attitude, and couldn't shake the feeling that she looked familiar.

"No, I don't have a problem with _you. _Where you from?"

"Chicago, why?"

"You look familiar."

"That still doesn't explain the smirk. And you rather pointedly said that you didn't have a problem with me. Does that mean you have a problem with Michael?"

"You call your professor Michael?"

"He prefers it that way, we all call him Michael."

"Even the boys?"

"_No_, they call him Stires."

"Yeah, and I bet he encourages all the girls to call him by his first name."

"So you do have a problem with Michael."

"Okay, I'll admit it, I do. He's all over the girls, especially you; just expect a little more professionalism. I mean who does he think he is, Indiana Jones?"

"I don't know what that means."

"You don't know who Indiana Jones is? He's an archaeologist, wears a fedora, all of his girl students are in love with him."

"I'm an anthropology student, if he's an archaeologist, I would know about him. How do _you_ know about him?"

"He's not real, he's a movie character, you know Raiders of the Lost Ark, Temple of Doom, The Last Crusade. Any of this ringing a bell?" said an exasperated Booth.

"I don't have time for movies; I'm working on my doctorate. And if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work."

"Don't let me stop you."

Temperance tried to return to her work, but the rest of the day she could feel the sergeant's gaze on her. And she felt extremely awkward the next time Michael came to check on her. She had been noting Michael's familiarity with her but she had always assumed that was because of her being such an advanced student. But the sergeant had implied that he was being inappropriate. Ugh, what did she care what he thought? She would probably never see him again.

That night they were once again in the mess tent, and she noticed her sergeant leaving instead of lining up to eat. She followed him to a low wall, where he sat down and lit a cigar. His gait had indicated pain in his feet, and when he sat down he groaned as if he was relieved to be off his feet.

"Couldn't bear to eat army food either, huh?" he said as he turned to look at her.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Sniper."

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really, I got this." he held up his cigar.

"That's very unhealthy."

"Hey! It's a Rangers tradition."

"What? Bullets haven't killed you, so they give you tobacco to celebrate?"

"Exactly, embrace the irony. Here have a seat; I don't think I actually know your name. Mine's Booth by the way."

"Temperance, but you can call me Tempe. Booth's not your first name, is it?"

"Nope, Seeley, but don't call me that."

"Why not? Do you hate it?"

"No, I just think someone should show some professionalism since your professor isn't."

"Not that again! Michael's very professional."

"Sure, if trying to get into your pants is considered professional."

"Okay, I'm going to go now; I really don't need you involved in my sex life."

"Oh! So now it's _your_ sex life. I thought we were talking about Michael's."

"You were the one insinuating that there's something between me and Michael."

"No, I was saying that he wanted there to be something between you and him. You're the one who said there was. Although, I really think I should warn you, he probably has something with the rest of the girls in your class."

As Temperance stalked away, Booth laughingly called out, "It was nice talking to you." He stayed smoking his cigar until he was sure that everyone had gone to sleep. As he was about to head to his tent, he noticed someone leaving theirs and heading to the ruins.


	3. Part 3

Part 3

Once Temperance was sure that everyone had fallen asleep, she headed over to the ruins. You would think that she would be tired from the jet lag but she was more interested in the remains than in sleep. As she returned to the remains she had been examining earlier, she began to catalog the man's injuries, not only that but she could see the effects of his life on his skeleton. He was 23, only a year older than she was. He had played basketball well into his adolescence. She could still see where he had broken his bones, even 15 years later. His right arm showed evidence of a Colle's fracture when he was eight breaking his fall, probably from a bike. Then at 17 he had broken it again, this time it was a Parry fracture, judging by the micro fractures on his ribs from the same time, he had probably held up his arm to ward back blows.

"What are you doing here? You should be asleep."

Temperance jumped up and spun around so that she was face to face with Booth. "Where the heck did you come from?" she exclaimed as she tried to calm her racing heart.

"I asked you first."

Temperance and Booth stared each other. Neither wanting to be the one to give in first. Time seemed to stretch on and she still hadn't gotten an answer, so she decided to humor him, somewhat. "Obviously, I am examining remains."

"I could see that. I meant why are you examining remains instead of sleeping?"

"I answered your question, now it's your turn."

"Fine, I just came from smoking my cigar."

"That doesn't tell me anything."

"Neither did your answer."

Temperance again hesitated to answer the question. Booth signed inwardly, getting an answer from her was like pulling teeth.

"I couldn't sleep and I prefer to work."

"You make me wait for an answer, and all it was is that you can't sleep? Haven't you ever heard of reading a novel before bed?"

"Novels are hardly edifying reading material."

"Fine, a book on the mating rituals of slugs. That will put you right to sleep."

"I'm an anthropologist, slugs don't interest me. Besides I feel that more can be learned from practical application than simply reading."

"Well, you know what class time is over. I don't care if you lie awake all night counting sheep, you're going to bed."

"I don't want to and you can't make me."

"What are you ten? You're going to bed if I have to swing you over my shoulder and carry you."

"You try it and I'll scream rape."

Temperance and Booth engaged in their third staring contest in ten minutes. This time it was Booth who gave in, "Fine!" He went to stand at his place to watch over her.

"What are you doing? I don't need a babysitter."

"I'm not leaving you alone; someone has to watch over you."

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Well, the army disagrees, that's why I stay here."

"Fine! Suit yourself."

Temperance looked up a couple of hours later to see Booth sleeping standing up. "Hmm, some watchout." she said as she turned back to the remains.

"I heard that, and its lookout not watchout."

Brennan was startled all over again, "I thought you were asleep! How do you do that?"

"Sniper."

"So being a sniper entails the ability to sleep standing up and hear whispers while sleeping."

"You got it babe."

"Don't call me babe!"

"Look, I promise I'll never call you babe again, if you just go back to your tent. So I can go back to mine and sleep horizontally, like God intended for man to sleep."

Temperance was about to argue that she hadn't finished with the remains, but then she remembered how tired he had seemed at the wall and how his feet had seemed to pain him. Temperance forced a yawn.

"Fine, I am getting tired."

Booth didn't need his ability to read people to see that she was faking. She was a terrible actress.

"Thank you, I'll walk you back to your tent."

"What? You're not going to sling me over your shoulder like a Neanderthal?'

"How about this time I act like a gentleman?" he replied as he held his arm out for her to hook hers through. Temperance took one look at him and started walking without him.

"Okay, so you don't like cavemen or gentlemen."

"Chivalry is just another way that men subjugate women."

Their banter continued until they reached her tent. As they approached her tent, they got quieter and soon they were just standing there looking into each other's eyes. Their bodies were magnetically drawn to each other until there was only an inch of space between them. Their lips parted and their heads tilted. Suddenly, Temperance realized what was happening and she pulled back, leaving Booth feeling stupid.

"Um, sorry about that. You know how us soldiers are, we see a beautiful girl and we lose our heads." he said as he walked away from her.

"Good night," whispered Temperance thinking that maybe with his sniper hearing he would hear it, and sure enough, he turned around and nodded at her.

As she lay there trying to sleep, thoughts of the almost kiss kept intruding. Then right as she was falling asleep, "He thinks I'm beautiful?"


	4. Part 4

Part 4

Over the next few days, the grad students continued to work on identifying the remains and Booth continued to watch over Temperance. Usually, she didn't even notice, it was only when Michael talked to her than the other students that she felt his gaze boring into them. He was such an alpha male, it should bother her more, but she liked to know that someone worried about her. She hadn't had that in a long time. Not that she would ever tell him that, it seemed like every time they had a chance to talk they would bicker. The things that came out of his mouth had the ability to annoy her like nothing else. He enjoyed bickering with her, she could see it in his face, it was only when she referenced his job in the army that he looked angry. The bickering would continue until dinnertime, then they would both be sitting by the wall unable to stomach eating the last meal of the day. They would just sit there looking at the stars, relaxing and just enjoying the silence. After the first night, he never again offered to walk her back to her tent, he just stood there watching her make her way back alone.

This night was different, they were sitting there, relaxed, their latest argument forgotten, when her curiosity overcame her.

"You're not regular army, right? I mean you're what they call Special Operations, right?"

"Yeah. 75th regiment, Rangers lead the way."

"Well, what is a squad of Army Rangers doing guarding graduate students?"

"Just orders."

"Well, those seem like stupid orders. I mean you're a sniper, shouldn't they send you out to snipe someone?'"

"Ugh, and I was feeling so relaxed!"

"Just saying."

Booth thought it over, if he didn't give her an answer she would just keep asking and ruin their evening. She was like a dog with a bone. Besides, she didn't have to know everything.

"They gave us an easy assignment on purpose."

"Why?"

Booth sighed, "One of our guys was captured by the enemy and it's his first assignment since coming back. It was convenient, they needed a squad to watch out for you guys and they thought to give us a break before sending us out for real." He saw that she was gearing up to ask another question and hurried to distract her. "Okay it's my turn."

"Your turn?"

"Yeah, I answered your question, now it's my turn to ask a question."

"Okay." Temperance braced herself for his question, she knew he hadn't appreciated the sniping comment.

"What makes me you want to study dead people?"

It was an innocent enough question, he couldn't possibly suspect the truth. He couldn't know how personal that question really was.

"I want to help return remains to their families."

"That still doesn't explain it."

Shit! She should have known that wouldn't be enough.

"Um, when I was fifteen my, uh, my best friend's parents disappeared and she had to go into foster care. Forensic Anthropologists can look at skeletons and identify them, they could have given her answers."

"I'm sorry about your friend, did she ever get her answers?"

"Not yet."

Booth put his arm around Temperance and they sat looking at the stars thinking about the sadness in their lives. Temperance fell asleep on Booth's shoulder and Booth had to nudge her awake, "Tempe, Tempe... Hey it's time to go to bed."

Temperance just snuggled closer and Booth started reciting saints. It had been a long time since he had been this close to a woman. Once she stopped wriggling he shook her again, "Wake up, you need to get back to your tent."

"What?" Temperance looked up at him, their faces centimeters from each other. Booth swallowed hard, and stood up quickly, Temperance nearly landing face first in the sand. Booth stretched out his hand to help her up.

"Come on, it's time for you to go to bed."

"I'm not tired."

Booth smirked, "Oh really, do you often drool on other people's shoulders when you're awake."

"I do not drool!" said Temperance in a huff, as she dusted off her pants.

"Do too. And you snore too."

"That's ridiculous! I do not snore!"

Their bickering dispelled the previous frission and they returned to their tents as if nothing had happened.

The next morning at breakfast Temperance was deep in thought. Booth saw the wheels turning in her head from across the mess tent. Probably solving a math problem, he thought. Temperance wasn't thinking about math, but rather biology. For quite some time before this trip, she had been thinking about having Michael teach her about sex. Not only was he extremely attractive but he seemed to be very experienced. Now however, she was wondering, if there wasn't someone better for the job. Based on his level of attractiveness it was safe to say that he would be at least as experienced as Michael even though he was younger. To tell the truth he was the evolutionary ideal, what every woman looked for in a mate. Broad shoulders, strong jaw, well-muscled...

Moreover, just thinking about him that way had her hormones racing. If anyone had told her a week ago that she would find arguing with a man to be a turn on, she would have laughed in their face. But now she could see the reasoning behind the "opposites attract" saying. Yes, now that she had thought it through, she could see that Booth was the perfect teacher for her.


	5. Part 5

Part 5

That day, Temperance and Booth bickered as usual, even though now both could see what was behind it. That night while sitting under the stars, she pressed close to him pretending to be asleep. He kept muttering and she thought she heard the words, " Saint Matthew, Saint Mark, Saint Luke..." She let her hand slip into his lap. "uh, Saint Matthew, Saint Mark..." Temperance smiled to herself.

Booth was pretty sure he had just repeated some saints' names. It was time to stop the torture. "Tempe, it's time to get to bed." he said as he shook her awake.

Temperance blinked her eyes sleepily, "What's happening?" She should win an Oliver for this performance.

Booth pulled her up to her feet, "Come on, it's time for bed." Temperance leaned on him again, "I'm tired."

Booth sighed and let her lean on him as he walked her to her tent. Temperance had draped herself all over him, and when they reached her tent, she took her chance. She turned and pressed herself against his chest. She reached up with her left hand and pulled his head down to hers while her right hand grabbed the front of his uniform. She kissed him with all the pent up sexual tension she had in her. He opened his mouth and her tongue swept in to meet his.

Oh God! She tasted better than he could have ever imagined. He matched her aggression and they stumbled back into her tent.

"Stop!" he growled, his hands gripping her arms as he pushed her away from him, "We can't do this. I'm on assignment" his voice a husky groan.

"I'm your assigment." she whispered into his ear.

He shuddered, "No, we can't."

"Remember when I told you that I learned better from practical application than reading?" Booth nodded, "Well, I've learned all I can about sex from books, I want to apply it to you. I want you to teach me." She said as she slid her hand down his abdominal muscles.

"I think that's the hottest thing anyone's ever said to me."

Booth captured her mouth with his, his hands roaming over her back, her hips, her stomach, and to her breasts. Temperance gasped at the sensations, his mouth slid from her mouth down her jaw, and along her neck. He began pressing kisses to her collarbone and lower, unbuttoning her shirt as he went. His hands reached in and caressed the bare skin on her ribs. He took little nipping bites as one hand played with her waistband and the other quickly unsnapped her bra. Temperance reached out for his shirt buttons and had his off in seconds. She pressed kisses to his chest, slowly working her way down until she reached the spot where his pubic extension began. She pressed a kiss as her fingers began to undo his top pants button. Booth hauled her up against him before she could get any farther. His hand entwined itself in her hair as he kissed her with a passion she had never anticipated, he moaned intor her mouth and even though she hadn't thought it possible she became even hotter.

"Give...give it to me, Booth." she groaned as she pressed her hips even closer to his.

"Soon, baby." enjoying the taste of her too much to pull his lips more than a centimeter away. He began working his way down her body again, this time pulling off her pants and underwear, placing plucking kisses on her navel, hips, and the inside of her thighs. She came down to her knees in front of him and began working on his pants while she sucked on his lower lip. "Stand up, Booth!" she said once she had his fly open. He did as ordered and she rolled down his pants and boxers. She pressed a kiss to his knee and began working her way up his thigh. Booth knew where she was heading and grabbed her and lay her on her cot before it was all over for him. He stood there taking her all in, "God, baby you're gorgeous."

Her gaze took all of him and in and she was again reassured that she had picked the ideal mate. She stopped him before he could come down on her. "I don't think this cot will hold both of us." she breathed.

Booth grabbed her sleeping bag and quickly unzipped it and laid it on the floor. He lifted her off the cot and laid her down gently on the sleeping bag. He came down next to her and pulled her leg up over his hip as he kissed his way up her arm.

Temperance felt his hardness pressed against her, "Booth. please!"

Booth felt her leg slide up his hip and he couldn't deny her any longer. He rolled her onto her back and as he entered her she brought her knees up. Then for the first time in her life, Temperance's mind went blank. There was no room for reason, there was only primal instinct. He thrust and she thrust back. When he saw her eyes widen and felt her legs tighten around him, he kissed her to muffle the sounds of her orgasm. He felt her shuddering and her legs wrap around his back and it was all over for him.

They lay there, still wrapped around each other, catching their breath until they could speak again.

"Wow!" said Brennan

"That was...that was... awesome, just awesome."

"I vehemently concur." she said around a giddiness she had never felt before.

"Wow."

"I'm feeling a little giddy."

"Yeah?"

"I want to do it again."


	6. Part 6

Part 6

They lay facing each other and as Booth looked into her passion filled eyes, he felt himself stir at her words, Oh yeah, I could definitely do it again, he thought. But what he said was, "I don't know, I think I need some convincing."

"What do you mean I have to convince you! You just said it was awesome."

"It was, but a guy can't do it again right away. He needs a little help." He said as he guided her hand to his shaft, kissing her neck all the while.

She had never held a man this way before, she had focused on her studies for so long, she never allowed herself the opportunity. Now that she had him in her hands however, she had no idea how he had fit inside her. As she began to stroke him, she realized that it was expanding and had been bigger when they had done the deed. She stroked him repeatedly, clasping him at the base and moving her way slowly to his head. Then she would run her thumb lightly over the tip.

Booth moaned her name over and over, "Don't...don't...s...stop" he shuddered. As she stroked him, he ran his hands over her body, caught up in the feel of her soft skin against his hands. He kissed her mouth, his tongue imitating the motions of her stroking. Although he stopped when the desire to taste all of her proved too much, and his lips and tongue would roam over her. Suddenly, Booth felt her hand gliding on the underside of his cock and her hand grasped his balls. "Tempe!"

Just as Temperance began to fondle them, he grabbed her hips, flipped her over so she was on her back and held himself above her. Booth knew they were both ready, but he wanted to make sure he brought her as much pleasure as possible. He used his knuckles to caress the bottom curve of her breasts. He pressed his lips to her nipples, taking turns, his fingers skimming the skin where her thighs met her hips. Finally choosing one side he reached out with his tongue and licked her.

Temperance's head was thrown back as she quietly whimpered. Pulling a nipple into his mouth, Booth began kneading her hipbones. She began to arch her back. Booth smiled, knowing she was close, his hand snaked it's way down her torso and between her legs. As he caressed her, her gasps began to get louder and Booth kissed her deeply, partly to muffle the noise and partly to feel the intoxicating sensation of her moaning her pleasure into his mouth. He continued to stroke her while her body tensed in orgasm. Once she had come back down from the sexual high he had given her, he flipped them both over so that she was straddling him, her hips on top of his stomach.

As great as her orgasm had been, she knew that it would be even better with Booth. She lay down on top of him rubbing his chest with her nipples and kissed him deeply. Booth ran his hands down her back and began stroking the small of her back. Temperance gasped into his open mouth, never having imagined that such an mundane spot could give her such pleasure. Feeling that she couldn't take it anymore, she scooted back until she had his shaft at her opening. She slowly brought her hips down to meet his, all while his hands cupped her buttocks. She placed her hands on his chest and lifted her hips, before coming down again with a swirling motion.

Booth gripped her to him tighter, as his hips twitched beneath hers. They worked towards their common goal, Temperance bringing her body down and Booth thrusting his hips up. Booth started to bite his bottom lip in an effort to keep quiet. Temperances loved the feel of Booth's body beneath hers, his clearly defined chest and abdominal muscles under her roaming hands, his shaft filling her, and his hips thrusting between her thighs.

As it became damn near impossible for Booth to control himself any longer, he once again flipped her onto her back and in the process thrust deeper into her than before. Temperances nails dug into Booth's back, while he grasped her shoulders pulling her downwards with each stroke. Their bodies shuddered and tensed almost in unison as they moaned their ecstasy into each other's mouths.


	7. Part 7

Part 7A

Booth awoke in the early morning darkness to find Temperance pressed up against his side, her leg in between his. It's been a long time since I've done this, he thought as he absently stroked her back, I don't remember it being this good. She moaned a little as she pressed even closer at his touch. Booth checked the time, F**k! Not enough time to start anything, I have to leave. Booth reluctantly disentangled himself from Temperance and stood up to look at her. She curled herself up into a ball at his abscence. He lifted her up into his arms, trying to ignore the feeling of their bare skin touching once again, and placed her on the cot. He covered her with the sleeping bag they had lain on the night before and tore his eyes away from her to search for his clothes. Once located he put them on quickly and stopped to look at Temperance once again. She had flipped herself so she was on her back again. He stooped to brush back her hair, but he couldn't help himself and pressed a soft kiss to her lips causing a soft sigh to escape her lips. As he was leaving, soft snores emanating from the cot stopped him, causing him to smile as he left.

Temperance woke up feeling happier than she had in a long time. However, she soon realized she was in her cot, alone. Rather annoyed she threw the sleeping bag off to discover she was still naked. Quickly changing, she left to find the man who had escaped from her tent. However, her rational side soon kicked in. Why do you care if he left? He's perfectly free to leave. Last night was nothing more than the fullfillment of biological urges. Looking at the other tents, another thought soon ocurred to her. Fraternizing with civilians while on assignment is sure to be against regulations. He had tried to tell her that last night, but she had batted down any objections he had. He was just protecting himself by leaving before morning. But still he might have woken her. When Temperance arrived at the mess tent, Booth acted as though nothing had happened, which she acknowledged was logical, but it didn't keep her from feeling angry.

As Booth was eating the slop the Army called breakfast, he glanced up to see Temperance stabbing her eggs. Shit! I can't believe I let her wake up alone the morning after. Women hate it when you do that. There's nothing I can do right now. I'll just have to wait until we're alone to apologize.

Part 7B

If Stires' behavior towards Temperance bothered Booth before, it made his blood boil now. They would be looking at some remains and he would lean into her. Everytime he said something to her he would whisper it into her ear. They walked to the mess tent for lunch, and he put his arm on her shoulders.

The Indiana Jones wannabe just oozed that "I'm getting lucky tonight" vibe. And what was worse, Tempe still had no clue, at least Booth hoped she had no clue and she wasn't using Stires' attention to get back at him for last night. Back at the ruins, Booth saw Stires hand move from Tempe's shoulder to her breast and quickly move back again. It happened so fast Tempe didn't know what to think, it was an accident wasn't it? Booth knew it wasn't an accident, the guy had been slobbering over her since they got here.

"You want to tell me what you think you're doing?" he said in a low growl as he came to stand in front of them.

Stires looked up at Booth, "Excuse me?"

"I want to know why you think you can take advantage of your students."

Stires stood up to face Booth, "I'm not taking advantage of anyone."

"Yeah and I didn't just see you cop a feel."

"That's right you didn't see anything. So why don't you go back to doing your job and leave us alone."

"See, I can't do that. Cause my job is to protect your students and that includes protecting them from their pervy professor."

"Michael isn't a pervert. His hand accidently touched my breast, that's all."

"I've been watching him and there's no way that was an accident."

"Look, GI Joe, mind your own business and I won't report you to your commanding officer."

"How about this, Professor Horndog, you leave your students alone and I won't slam my fist into your pretty face."

"You think I'm scared of some soldierboy who barely graduated from high school?"

Booth seemed deathly calm, "I ain't no grunt."

"No you're just an idiot!"

Booth had enough, he reached out and grabbed Stires' wrist, twisting it and forcing him down to his knees. "Now that you're on your knees, apologize."

"Let him go! He didn't do anything wrong."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Stires gasped through the pain.

"I don't think you're sorry enough." he said as he twisted Stires' wrist just a little more.

"Booth! What's going on here? Release him!" yelled Sargeant Luttrell as he came stridng up from the other side of the ruined barracks. Booth reluctantly let go of Stires wrist.

"Let's go." he said and Booth followed.


	8. Part 8

Part 8

Booth followed Luttrell to the building that used to house the higher ups' offices. Like the barracks, they had been evacuated after the SCUD missile hit, but they were still intact. Luttrell had taken one of the offices after as soon as they were deployed here. Booth supposed Luttrell was leading him there to talk in private and maybe to remind Booth of who was in charge.

Tempe watched Booth and Luttrell walk off toward one of the few remaining buildings.

Stupid man! Thinking that she needed him to take care of her. I don't need him or anyone. Its his own fault, if he gets disciplined. He _should _be disciplined after what he did to Michael. Stupid alpha male!

Even through her fury, Tempe still worried about what Booth would tell his superior and what his punishment would be. She saw the door to the building close and she couldn't take it anymore and she sprinted towards the building. Please don't be locked, she begged, please be open! Who she was begging to, was debateable, she didn't believe in God or any other dieties and the door was definitely not sentient. She reached the door and found that it was open. She breathed out a thank you to whoever was on her side and walked inside

She walked down the dark corridor until she came to the door where Luttrell's voice was coming from.

"So to sum it all up. You practically broke the guy's wrist because his hand accidently brushed against one of his students' breasts?"

"No, sir. You see it wasn't an accident, sir. He's too friendly with his female students."

"Are you sure that's the whole story?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you don't think that physically assualting the man might have been too miuch?"

"He provoked me. I was calmly telling him that the Army would not stand for such treatment of the women in its care."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Its the truth, sir."

"Of course it is."

"Its obvious you don't believe me, Sir. What punishment do I have to look forward to?"

"Punishment? Booth that was the funniest thing I've seen in a long time."

Luttrell burst out into laughter so loud, Tempe could hear it from outside the door. She was perplexed, Booth wasn't in trouble?

Inside the room, Booth was also confused.

"Sir?"

"You can drop the Sirs for now, Booth." said a still chuckling Luttrell.

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Well, for one thing seeing that cradle-robber down on his knees in front of you was hilarious! Plus, your face when you were expecting me to discipline you was priceless."

"So you agree with me about Stires?"

"That he's a perv? Yeah. Although, you should get your temper under control. Especially, once we're back on our regular detail. There's no room for emotions when you've got a man's heart lined up in your cross hairs."

"I've been doing this job for years now. I can handle it." Booth responded in a cold emotionless voice, as if proving his ability to shut out his feelings.

"I know, Booth. I was just giving you some friendly advice. Back to the issue at hand. Nice job on the wrist twisting."

"Thank you, sir."

Tempe was crouched outside, listening to them in disgust.

Nothing? He embarassed me in front of my classmates and he doesn't even get a reprimand. She walked back outside, what kind of superior was Sargeant Luttrell? All he did was tell him to control his temper! Tempe walked back to her tent, and with each step her ire rose.

Booth and Luttrell both heard the door close.

"Who do you think it was?"

"I don't know, sir."

"Well, find out."

"Yes, sir. Sir, did you really mean all you just said?"

"Booth, if I didn't mean it, why would I say it when there was somebody listening to us?"

"_Because _they were listening to us."

"Maybe, but if what I said to you got out, it wouldn't put me in a very favorable light, now would it?"

"No, sir."

"Relax, Booth. I meant what I said. But now that we're alone we can talk freely. You want to add anything to your story about why you snapped the hound's wrist?'

"No, sir."

"Okay then, what about what he said to provoke you? He called you an idiot, didn't he?"

"That's not why I did what I did."

Luttrell sighed inwardly. Booth could compartementalize with the best of them. But let someone insinuate that he was dumb and Booth's control went flying out the window. "Fine, moving on. How are your ribs and feet doing?"

"I'm fine, sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Doctors cleared me. I'm fine."

"Booth, I'm just trying to help."

"I know, sir."

Luttrell could see that he wasn't going to get anything else from Booth.

"Alright, you're free to leave."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Considering its dinner time, I suggest you try to eat the MRE's the mess tent is serving." Luttrell started to rifle through his desk, but looked up when he saw that Booth hadn't left. "Oh, you meant what do I want you to tell the boys. Well, considering the nutty professor has managed to piss them all off I don't think they mind that you got off scott-free."

"Thanks sir." You may think I got off scott-free, but I bet I have a pretty anthropology student waiting to scratch my eyes out.


	9. Part 9

**AN: Thanks for reading you guys. Hope you like the update. I promise more will come soon. But please review. Good, bad, either way. i'll be brave. I need the constructive criticism.**

* * *

Part 9

Sure enough, Tempe was waiting for him at their meeting place and she looked mad enough to turn him into one of her skeletons.

"I'm so mad at you right now; I don't even know where to start!"

"Tempe..."

"Don't call me Tempe! You don't get to call me that right now!"

"Okay, look Temperance, I understand you're mad at me right now, but we can't talk about this here. People are going to hear you yelling."

"Of course! You wouldn't want to be embarrassed in front of your squad!"

"Look, I promise you can yell at me all you want once we're inside the armory. Nobody is going to hear us in there."

Booth was trying to calm her down. He wanted to just haul her off to the armory, but she'd probably scream bloody murder.

"Temperance, be rational. If we stay out here people are going to hear us arguing and wonder what's going on between us."

Temperance's emotions said to hell with what people think, but her mind said that this could turn into a very embarrassing situation.

"Which way to the armory?"

Booth led the way to the abandoned armory like a man walking the plank. He was dreading this, but Tempe deserved answers. Besides, he wasn't the type to back down from a fight.

The Army had completely cleared the armory of weapons when they evacuated the outpost. The Cinder block and wood floor building was filled with empty gun racks and shelves. Temperance didn't even take in her surroundings. As soon as the door was closed behind them, she turned to face Booth.

"What do you think you were doing when you attacked Michael like that?"

"He was taking advantage of you. I was protecting you." he said calmly.

"I don't need your protection."

"Well, the Army disagrees."

"Oh no, you don't! Don't bring in the Army. Don't act like it was just your job!"

"It is part of my job!"

"No, your job is to keep us Iraqi forces from kidnapping us or blowing us up. Not to break our professor's wrist."

"Look the guy's skeevy."

"I don't care what you think about him. I can take care of myself. It's none of your business."

"Of course it's my business, I was charged with your protection."

"You didn't do that to Michael because the Army charged you with my protection! Admit it!"

"Admit, what?"

Temperance got right into his face, "Admit why you really broke his wrist!"

Booth didn't know what to think. She couldn't know that he had feelings for her, could she? Even if she did, he thought she would rather ignore them in order to keep sleeping with him.

Temperance grew frustrated with his silence, "Just admit that you did it, because you're an alpha male who thinks that sleeping with a woman makes her his property!"

Booth felt relief, "Just because I think a woman should be protected, doesn't mean I think of them as property!"

"Of course you do! You're an alpha male! You all think like that!"

"Why don't you admit that you're really angry because I left you alone this morning."Brennan felt the air go right out of her. Is that what they meant when they said they'd taken wind out of her sails?

"I... I don't care what you do! It was just sex!"

"Yeah, but no woman likes it when a guy leaves the morning after without even a goodbye."

"I'm not like most women. I understand that it would be detrimental to your career to be seen fraternizing with your charge."

"Just because you rationalized it, doesn't mean it didn't make you angry."

"I told you, I understand. I didn't need you to stick around and make breakfast."

"If you don't admit that it bothered you, I can't apologize."

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

"Fine, it didn't bother you. But it bothered me. I should have woken you up to explain.""You don't owe me anything."

"No, I owe it to myself. I'm not the type of guy to just leave a woman like that."

"And now we're back to your misguided sense of chivalry! Haven't I told you that it's simply another way to hold women back?

"Ugh! Look, its how I was raised! It's called respect!"

"It's called chauvinism! Michael respects me for my intelligence, not because of some stupid code!"

"He doesn't respect any part of you! He's just trying to get into your pants!"

"Maybe it's me trying to get into his pants!"

"What are you saying?"

"That maybe I should have stuck with my original plan and slept with Michael! At least I wouldn't have had to deal with a stupid Neanderthal!"

Booth and Temperance were once again centimeters from each other. Booth felt the rage coursing through his body at her admission that she would have let Stires touch her the way he had.

"You want to see a Neanderthal? You think I'm some stupid grunt who only thinks of women as property? Well, I'll show you alpha male." He said in that deathly calm voice while he advanced on her until her back touched a wall.

She felt shivers go down her spine at the timbre of his voice.

There was no way around him, his hips pressed into hers and his hands grasped hers while his mouth savagely claimed hers. He dragged his lips from hers down to her neck, grazing her skin with his teeth as he did it. Her head threw itself back of its own volition. Even her head was betraying her, the one thing she could always count on and it was allowing him to mark her as his!

"Last night wouldn't have happened with an alpha male. None of that gentle stuff. No teaching, Just me pounding into you until you screamed my name." he rasped against her neck. "Now you're going to see what an alpha male does when his woman talks about other men!"


	10. Part 10

**AN: Sorry to have kept you waiting my dears. But here it is, I hope you like it. And if you do, please comment.**

**

* * *

**

Part 10

_"Last night wouldn't have happened with a alpha male. None of that gentle stuff. No teaching, Just me pounding into you until you screamed my name." he rasped against her neck. "Now you're going to see what an alpha male does when his woman talks about other men!" _

He brought his mouth back to hers and kissed her senseless while his hands made their way inside her shirt. She willed her hands to fight him but all they managed was to grab hold of his t-shirt. He quickly unsnapped the front clasp of her bra and his big hands cupped her breasts. His thumbs rubbed circles around her nipples making her gasp and arch into his hands.

"You're going to beg me to penetrate you. Just you watch. I'm going to have you crazy beneath me, you're going to lose all of that precious control."

Passion exploded in her at his words, but she couldn't tell where the lust ended and the anger began.

"You think I'm going to let you control me?", she ground out from behind gritted teeth as she willed her body to stop writhing against him.

"You're with an alpha male now, baby." he said against her skin as his mouth glided over her clavicle. "I'm all about control." were the last words he said as he captured her nipple in his mouth.

Her hands yanked at his shirt at the sensation of his tongue laving her nipple. Meanwhile her brain screamed at her to get a handle on the situation, to dominate and control. There was no way she was letting Booth think he had the upper hand. So although her body protested she placed both hands on the side of his head and yanked his mouth back to hers while she simultaneously slipped a leg in between his and pushed him back in a Judo move.

He fell hard on the floor, wincing slightly as his ribs protested her rough treatment. He was a little shocked that she could do that, but he soon realized that this girl would fight for dominance in any arena. As she ground her hips into his abdomen, her nipples rubbing against him through the fabric of his t-shirt he also recognized that she would use any weapon.

Regaining his control, Booth peeled off her shirt and bra and sent them flying across the room. He caressed her body letting her think that she was in control, but once he heard her moaning, he let her have it. He flipped over so that he was over her, kissing her as his hands began to open her pants. His hand slipped down in between her legs. He almost lost it when he felt how wet she was but he took a deep breath and started working on her.

"You thought you were going to be in charge again didn't you? That I was just going to let you lead me by my balls and be your sex slave?" his voice a husky whisper.

"You my sex slave? Ha!" she was proud that her voice didn't betray the desperation she was feeling.

"I was the one who gave into you, remember? You were the one calling the shots."

"How could I be calling the shots? I asked you to teach me, remember? "

"Well then maybe you should let me teach you." He slipped of her pants and underwear before she even knew what was happening. He grabbed her by the knees and spread her legs. Putting his mouth to her, he teased her. Just moving his tongue against her slowly, loving the way her hips bucked. But he'd sworn she was going to scream his name while he was pounding into her so he held back. This was just to get her to beg.

Temperance couldn't stand it! She was going crazy, just like he'd said. But she couldn't lose to him. She needed to keep her wits about her. But it was so hard! She bit her lip to stop the pleas that threatened to spill out of her mouth, her nails digging into her own thighs.

Booth hoped she gave in soon. He moved his tongue faster against her, trying not to rip his mouth away and just enter her right now. But it was so hard! He ran his hands up her legs and took one hand and caressed her opening.

Still she wouldn't give in, so he took his finger and slid it up inside her. She made a keening noise but she still wouldn't beg. She was so stubborn, but he was going to get her. So even though it just about killed him, he stopped touching her and stood up. This time she whimpered, but she sat up with her arms outstretched behind her holding her up and watched him. He thought he couldn't get harder but seeing her completely naked in front of him, her legs still spread, her breasts thrust out because of the way she was sitting, proved him wrong.

She watched as he stripped off his shirt baring his glistening musculature. Then time seemed to slow down as she watched him take off his pants, revealing his shaft. She thought she couldn't get any hotter, but just seeing his body had her wishing she could just give in.

He reached out his hand and when she gave it to him he hauled her up. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her hard and once again led her to the wall. He took her arms and held them above her head and he flipped her around so she was facing it. He put his hands over hers and put them both on the wall in front of them. He pressed his hips into her, she felt his rod and she knew that he was so close. His hands cupped her breasts, rubbing them incessantly She brought her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you going to come into me from behind?"

One of his hands glided down her body as his head bent down to kiss her neck.

"Maybe." he drawled.

His hand reached its destination and she couldn't help panting. The sensations were so delicious. One hand was frantically caressing her breast, his fingers were rubbing her folds slowly but with significant pressure, and from behind she could feel his shaft teasing her entrance.

"What do you mean maybe?" she asked as her eyes fluttered close.

"I mean that I might show you that later. But tonight I'm going to take you head on, so I can watch your face when you come. I love to watch you come apart in my arms. Reach the pinnacle of your orgasm in your eyes."

Temperance hated herself. She hated him.. But she couldn't take it anymore. She finally screamed out what he'd been wanting to hear.

"I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE BOOTH! JUST FRICKING TAKE ME!"

Booth turned her around and kissed her hard. Moving his head back just a bit, his lips brushing hers, "Wrap your legs around me."

Booth slammed into her and she screamed out his name. He wrapped his hand in her hair and pulled, feasting on her neck. Brennan screamed his name over and over again as Booth stroked harder, faster, deeper. She came apart in his arms, tightening her thighs around him, while letting out his name in one long scream. As soon as he heard that Booth let go. His tempo increased and he shouted out her name. When he finished they crumpled to the ground, exhausted.


	11. Part 11

**AN: I have returned, there were a number of directions I could have taken this and it took me a while to figure out where I wanted to go with Angie for being my beta and I hope you guys like it.**

**

* * *

**

Part 11

They lay there panting, trying to catch their breath, the sensation of great sex still coursing through their bodies making them unable to move or even speak. Booth was the first to regain his faculties.

"You still mad?"

"Yes!"

"Good, cause so am I."

They immediately disentangled themselves, not even looking at each other as they gathered their clothes and dressed. Temperance left first, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning Booth ran to catch up with Teddy.

"Hey Teddy, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure Sarge, what's up?"

"I need you to take over my post."

"Why?"

"Sergeant Luttrell thinks it's better that I stay away from Professor McGroper and his pet. Well, he didn't say it exactly like that, but that's the gist."

"So you're not getting disciplined for snapping his wrist? 'Cause we all thought you did the right thing."

"Nah, just gotta stay away from him."

"I gotta say Sarge, it's a shame you didn't really break his wrist. That was a pretty sweet move. He was practically crying when B.J. took a look at it, B.J. said it's just a sprain but the jerk's going on like you cut off his hand or something."

Booth chuckled at the memory of Stires on his knees. "C'mon, we don't want to get to breakfast late and have them run out of SOS."

Teddy laughed at the acronym for shit on a shingle, as Booth led the way to the mess tent. "Hey Sarge!"

Booth turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"It's good to have you back."

"I'm glad you guys brought me back. Now stop being sentimental and let's go get some grub."

* * *

Today was likely the last day here. Everyone would finish the identification of the remains by nightfall. Temperance was grateful as it meant less time around Booth. Not that it mattered as Booth was on the other side of the barracks today, instead an adolescent looking corporal named Parker was watching her. _He probably doesn't even shave yet, _she thought ungenerously. Meanwhile, the real target of her ire was watching over Tiffany, and although she couldn't see from here, she was sure that Tiffany's low-cut tank top gaped as she worked. _He's probably enjoying the view._

Temperance chanced a glance to where Michael was standing. Her gaze traveled to his injured wrist and the embarrassment returned to her as her eyes fell on the ACE bandage covering it. Michael moved towards Tiffany, but he and Booth ignored each other. The morning passed by peacefully as her fellow grad students focused on identifying the victims.

That was until lunchtime came around. Booth was walking just ahead of Michael, when one of the soldiers called out his name. Booth stopped and turned to the side waiting for whoever had called him to catch up. Michael kept walking, but he was walking too close to Booth. He bumped into Booth and said, "Oops!" Temperance watched as Michael ground the heel of his boot on Booth's metatarsals. Booth recoiled and as Brennan watched the pain flash across his face, she remembered sitting in the library reading an article about bone trauma seen in torture victims in the Middle East. One method involved beating the soles of the feet with hoses, breaking the metatarsals. As Temperance watched Booth walk away keeping his weight off the injured foot, she knew that he was the one who had been captured and had just returned to his squad.

She tried to focus on her work, but every once in a while she would sneak a look at Booth. He would shift most of his weight onto his left foot, trying to keep others from noticing the pain. He didn't succeed in hiding it from her nor unfortunately from Michael either. Brennan was more and more sure that Michael had figured out about Booth's injuries before her and used the knowledge for revenge.

* * *

It was dinnertime and Temperance went to seek Booth out at the usual place. But when she saw that he wasn't there, she berated herself for being an idiot. _He wouldn't be at the wall tonight; he'd be at his tent. _

She walked in to find it empty. Now she really didn't know where he'd gone. There wasn't much to see in the dim light, just a crate with a book and a lantern on it. She picked up the book and held it close to her face so she could read the title. "Hmm. The Odyssey."

"What's the matter? Did you think I couldn't read?"

Temperance whirled around to see Booth standing in the entrance of his tent.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I was surprised that you would read the Odyssey."

"Oh, so I'm smart enough to read, just not smart enough to read the Odyssey."

"I'm not here to fight Booth. I'm just here to make sure you're all right."

"Why wouldn't I be all right? It's not the first time I've had a fight with a girl."

Temperance muttered, "I'm sure of that."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! I just came to check on you because you're injured."

Booth sat down on his cot, "What are you talking about? I'm not injured. Oh, are you talking about the fact that your professor stepped on my foot? 'Cause it takes a lot more than that to injure me."

"Yes, I know that it takes more than that to injure you. I also know that you were the one captured and tortured. I _know _that the soles of your feet were beaten. And I _know _that Michael aggravated the healing process by grinding his heel into your foot."

"How do you know all that?"

"Anthropologist." she said as she turned on the lantern, "Now, take off your boot."

"Nuh-uh. No way. No how."

"I want to inspect your foot for any swelling."

"No," Booth pulled a pill bottle from his pocket and popped two into his mouth. "See, I took some Ibuprofen, the swelling will go down and I'll be fine. You can go now."

Temperance stared him down.

"Okay, okay." He pulled off his boot and sock, wincing as he did so. Temperance knelt down to look at it.

"Just like I thought. Swollen. We're going to need a compression bandage. Do you know where the keep the medical supplies?"

Booth reached into his pocket and pulled one out. "I know the drill. Rest, ice, compression and elevation."

"I suppose you also have an ice pack in one of your pockets?"

"Yep."

They didn't speak until Temperance had finished wrapping his foot. She looked up at him from her spot on the floor.

"I'm sorry Michael did that to you. You were right, he's a jerk."

Booth couldn't believe that she was saying sorry. Granted she was apologizing for someone else but she was still admitting she was wrong.

"Yeah, well. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you by confronting him. And I'm _really_ sorry for being a jerk last night. It's just that I felt like I was just some experiment, some dumb lab rat, that you use and forget about."

"I'm sorry that I called you a Neanderthal. You aren't dumb or a lab rat and I didn't mean for you to feel used. I was just so worried about making sure no one treated me that way that I didn't realize I was treating you that way."

"Yeah, well. I guess equality is a pretty difficult thing to achieve."

"I guess. So, are you still mad at me?"

"Nah, what about you?"

She shook her head.

"Come here."

He pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed her. It was a kind of kiss that they had never before experienced. A sweet kiss, that spoke of things neither understood yet. They let go of each other reluctantly.

"You should go."

"We leave tomorrow, I want to stay here tonight."

Booth wasn't about to argue. They got ready for bed. Booth leaving his T-shirt and boxers on while Temperance stripped down to her camisole and boy shorts. Temperance helped Booth settle in, as he would need to keep his foot elevated. She snuggled up on his left side, her leg hooked over his hip as he wrapped his arms around her.

Booth was thankful that painkillers made him sleepy, because otherwise he would spend the whole night wanting to make love to her. He drifted off to sleep, enjoying the feel of her in his arms and the smell of her hair.

Booth had the dream again, the one that had kept him going when he was captured. But this time he knew who the woman with the blue-gray eyes was. It was Tempe. As he was dreaming, he tightened his hold on the real Tempe as if reluctant to let her go. She woke up and in the dark saw a look of utter happiness on his face. She kissed his jaw and settled back to sleep.

Booth's dream faded into the oblivion of sleep once more and when Tempe woke him in the early dawn, he was once again ignorant that she was his destiny.

"Booth, I've got to go back to my tent."

"Yeah, I know. Just wait a second, will ya? We're not going to have a chance to say goodbye later."

Temperance lifted herself off the cot and went to check on Booth's foot.

"It looks like the swelling went down."

Booth sat up and set his feet on the ground as he patted the empty space next to him. "Sit down." When she sat, he began. "When we first met, I though you were the most annoying nerd I'd ever met. You showed me, huh?"

"Was that supposed to be complimentary?"

Booth sighed, "Never can please you can I?"

"Oh, I don't know, you managed it a few times."

Booth blushed, "Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I'm really glad I met you Temperance Brennan."

"I'm glad I met you, Sergeant Booth." She kissed him on the cheek and got up to leave the tent.

"Hey," she stopped and turned to look at him, "Look me up if you're ever in Pittsburgh."

She nodded, "You can come visit me if you're ever in Chicago." And with that she was gone.

* * *

Booth and Teddy accompanied Sergeant Luttrell on the helicopter taking the grad students back to the airport. Booth stood on the tarmac watching the plane grow smaller and smaller as he wondered if he would ever see Tempe again.


	12. Epilogue

**AN: Sorry if it took a while, but this is the first fic I finish and I wanted to make sure I did it right. Hope you guys enjoyed my story, I certainly enjoyed writing it. Thank you, Angie for being my beta, you helped me out a lot.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

2004

Booth was sitting at the counter at the diner, eating his breakfast, when a familiar female form sat down next to him.

"Good morning, cherie."

"Morning, Caroline."

"How's the case treating you?"

"Its kicking my ass."

"You know what to do."

"I don't want a partner!" Booth practically growled the words.

"Well, well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Your partner doesn't have to be FBI."

Booth snorted, "Who do you suggest? You?"

Caroline smacked him hard on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"Not me, Mr. Smart Ass! There's an Anthropologist at the Jeffersonian who's supposed to be brilliant. Solved a thousands year-old murder."

"I've had bad experiences with Anthropologists."

Caroline shot him a strange look, as Booth went back to his hash browns.

"Jenny! Bring me an order of donut holes and a coffee."

Caroline decided to drop the subject for now, instead she watched the mute TV in the corner. Suddenly, she saw something that made her call the waitress over.

"Jenny! Turn the volume up! Booth! Stop eating and watch the TV!"

"What? Why?"

"Just watch the TV!"

Booth reluctantly looked up at the TV and what he saw made him drop his hash browns laden fork. The woman of his dreams was being interviewed on the DC morning show.

"That's her! The Anthropologist I was telling you about! Dr. Temperance Brennan." Caroline turned to look at Booth, "Nuh uh! I know that look! Wipe that look off your face! You can work with her, but no sleeping with her! You keep Little Booth where he belongs, in your pants and out of her!"

"Caroline!" Booth hissed, as a mother at one of the tables shot him a dirty look.

"Promise me, Booth!"

"I promise to work with her, but I can't promise anything else." Booth said as he dropped money on the counter and ran out of the diner.

"Booth! Booth!" but Booth was already out the door, Caroline sighed, "That poor Anthropologist won't know what hit her."

* * *

Dr. Temperance Brennan was teaching her assistant, Zack, how to tell the order of gunshot wounds, when Angela walked in.

"Sweetie, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it, Ang? We're working."

"There's a man in your office who says he needs to speak with you."

"Who is it?"

"He won't say, just says he's an old teacher of yours."

"It's probably Michael, he emailed me a few months ago, saying that he would be in the area. Tell him to leave." Brennan brought her attention back to the bones and Zack, "See, how this fracture line intersects the fracture line from the other wound? Which wound occurred first?"

"Michael? As in the professor who was always trying to get into your pants? You didn't tell me he was so hot! I don't know why you didn't jump him!"

"Because he's a skivy porndog and a jerk besides."

"You mean a skeevy horndog?"

"Yes, exactly. Tell him that I'm working and cannot see him right now."

"Well, he said that he knows that you get absorbed in your work and that he'll wait in your office until you're finished."

"Fine, let him wait." But then the thought of Michael in her office. touching her artifacts, reading her manuscript, proved to be too much for Brennan to handle. "On the other hand, maybe its better if I kick him out myself."

Hodgins was coming over to complain about the mass spectrometer, when Brennan stalked right by him.

"Not now, Dr. Hodgins!"

"What's her problem?"

Angela answered him, "She's going to face her old horndog of a professor and I mean old as in former. Because that is one hot horndog! Whew!" added Angela as she fanned herself. "Let's go watch the fun."

Brennan walked into her office, expecting to see Michael sitting at her desk, but there was no one there. Instead a deep voice came from her couch.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan, I presume."

Brennan spun around to look at what must surely be a hallucination. Just a figment of her imagination, produced by her overworked mind. She knew what happened, she'd fallen asleep on the platform again, she was immersed in one of her sex dreams again. The only time she saw him was in her dreams and her sex dreams only ever starred him. But the suit was new, he was usually dressed in fatigues, albeit not for long. He looked very good in the suit though, so who was she to argue what her subconscious dressed him in? He would be out of his clothes soon enough. He was sitting on the couch, his arms resting on the top of it, looking like he owned it, smiling that charm smile of his. She promptly ran to the couch and straddled him, pressing her mouth to his. His mouth opened and her tongue entered, their tongues dueled as she pressed her body to his. He felt so real.

Outside, stood three very confused Jeffersonian employees.

"I thought you said she hated him."

"It must not be Michael. He never said his name"

"He was her teacher? Dr. Brennan's my teacher."

"Not going to happen Zack." said Hodgins and Angela in unison.

"He looks too young to have been her teacher."

Suddenly, Angela remembered what Bren had told her about her first time,

_"I gave it a lot of thought. I finally found a man who could provide a skillful introduction." _

_"Sweetie, you make it sound like a class."_

_"Well, he did teach me a lot."_

"Oh, he's not that kind of teacher."

"What do you mean? What other kind of teacher is there?"

"C'mon boys, nothing to see here." she said pushing and pulling them away.

Booth broke the kiss, "Now that, is one heck of a welcome. I didn't know what to expect after 13 years, but it sure wasn't that."

"What?" Brennan was throughly confused.

"Now that we've picked up where we left off. I should tell you why I'm here. I work for the FBI now, homicide. It was recommended that I obtain a Forensic Anthropologist's help, specifically yours. Imagine my surprise when I found out you were here in D.C."

Brennan put up her walls again. This was real, and he was here in a professional capacity. She lifted herself off his lap and went to sit down at her desk. "Tell me about the case."

Booth recognized that he'd said something wrong. But he also knew that he had to give her time. He had to show her that this was more than just work.

Booth opened the door to his SUV for Brennan, which earned him a look of pure disdain.

"I'm perfectly capable of opening my own doors, Booth."

"I know that, Tempe. It's called being polite."

"Don't call me Tempe! I go by Dr. Brennan now."

"Aw, come on, surely an old friend like me can call you Tempe."

"We're in a working relationship now."

"We were always good at keeping work and pleasure separate."

"I might have been, but may I remind you of the incident with Michael."

"Now see, he was the one who couldn't keep things separate."

"Hmph!"

"So how is old Michael anyway?"

"I wouldn't know. I don't talk to him much."

"That's my girl!"

"I am not your girl!"

"No, you're no-one's girl are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I was agreeing with you."

"No, you said it with a tone."

"What kind of tone?"

'"I don't know exactly but there was a tone!"

They continued bickering until they reached the morgue. Booth parked the car and before Brennan could unbuckle her seatbelt, he grasped her chin in his hand and kissed her.

"What was that?" she said when he released her.

"I wanted to make sure you remembered." he said against her lips.

"Remembered what?"

"That all that bickering is just our form of foreplay." he said as he got out of the car. Brennan was so bewildered that she let him open the door for her.

They solved the case that very day. The victim turned out to be Michael Stires. His life of pursuing his students had finally gotten the best of him. One of his newest conquests, found out she wasn't the only one participating in late night office hours, and killed him.

They were sitting in a bar, drinking tequila, and celebrating the successful end of the case. "That sucks about Stires."

"Yes, it does." However, Brennan's mind wasn't on Michael any more. The case was solved and now she could think on other things. Like Booth's behavior, if she was reading him correctly he seemed open to resuming a sexual relationship with her. Personally, she was curious to see if Booth really was the best she'd ever had or if it was simply her mind idealizing the experience. "So now that we've solved the murder, we don't work together anymore, right?"

Booth looked disappointed, "Yeah, I didn't know you wanted to get rid of me so fast. I thought we could catch up some more."

"I think we've caught up all we can, for now. I was thinking, since we don't work together anymore, we can catch up in my bedroom."

Booth immediately brightened, "I'll call a cab."

"No, its a nice night and I live close by. Let's walk."

"Sounds just like old times."

* * *

Brennan's hands were wrapped around the bars of her headboard. Booth was definitely as good as she remembered, if not better. The bed creaked and squeaked in time with their rhythm. Booth was pounding into her, his mouth on her breasts, setting all of her nerve endings on fire. Her moans were getting louder and longer, bringing him closer and closer. She reached the summit first, her hands clenched and her body arched as she screamed his name. Booth heard her scream and felt her tighten around him and he peaked right after her. As he pounded into her faster in his climax, Brennan's orgasm continued.

"Booth...Booth...Booth...Booooooth!"

"Oh, baby I missed you so much!" he yelled as he collapsed.

In the afterglow, Brennan said something she instantly regretted.

"That was much better than the dreams I've had of you."

Booth turned his head to look at her, but she turned her face away from him. So he put his mouth to her ear, "You want to know a secret? I dream about you too. Almost every night."

She turned to look at him in disbelief, trying to search his face for the truth.

"And you know what else? I want to work with you, and be in your bed. Because now that I've found you I'm never going to let you go again."


End file.
